


She is my Master!

by Shanejayell



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: After being kicked out of their Dorm, Mai and Natsuki become Shizuru's MAIDS.
Relationships: Fujino Shizuru/Kuga Natsuki, Minagi Mikoto/Tokiha Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fanfic, they all belong to the owners of Mai Hime etc. etc. This fic will also contain yuri, so if that's not your thing I'd suggest skipping it. I am also riffing HARD on the anime and manga 'He is my Master' so it might be considered a spoiler.

**She is my Master! (A Mai Hime Alternate Universe)**

"You had to get us kicked out of the boarding house, didn't you?" Mai Tokhia complained good naturedly, the busty orange haired teen dressed in a simple blouse and red skirt. They were sitting down in one of the parks around Fuka, sitting on several pieces of their collected luggage. It was a tough situation for them, made worse that both had only just transferred to the remote Fuka Academy.

"It wasn't my fault!" Natsuki Kuga snapped back, the slimmer young woman's black hair shining around her. "Help me check this list of apartments in Fuka." She looked rather boyish in her trousers and shirt, holding a hand written sheet in her hands.

"Not your fault?" Mai raised her eyebrow as she looked over the list, "I think shooting off a pistol at three in the morning would annoy anyone."

"There was that damn pervert again," Natsuki grumbled. She hesitated a moment, "I'm sorry you got tossed with me, roomie."

"It's all right," Mai shrugged. The boarding house manager did have a point that Mai should have been trying to restrain Natsuki a bit... "I just hope we don't have to sleep outdoors tonight," she sighed.

"There's still places we can try," Natsuki said with a determined look in her eye. She got up, "We've rested enough, let's go."

"Right," Mai agreed, picking up her luggage and trudging after Natsuki.

Sadly, their attempt to find a place to stay was mostly coming up empty. School housing was full up, the few rooms for rent on the notice boards were now occupied and the only hotel in Fuka charged so much they'd be out of rent money in a few weeks, tops. They left Haruka Suzushiro's home, coming up to the edge of a fenced property and going around it.

"Well that was fun," Natsuki growled.

"I really wasn't expecting Haruka to let us use her spare room," Mai shrugged, "now that Yukino's moved in."

"You think that they're...?" Natsuki raised a eyebrow as they followed along the wall towards what looked like a front gate.

"That's the story I heard," Mai agreed as they walked by the gates. She saw something posted on the wall and blinked, "Oh ho!"

The notice read in elegant script, 'Housekeeper wanted. Room and board provided, wages and other details open to discussion.' It was posted beside a smaller, pedestrian gate which was also unlocked.

"Housekeeper?" Natsuki looked doubtful.

"I cook, you clean," Mai suggested excitedly. She gestured to the massive wall, "Clearly they're loaded, so why not try?"

Natsuki felt a odd chill, but she also couldn't really argue with Mai. "All right," she agreed as she pushed open the gate, "let's go."

Within the building in a security room a figure watched on view screens the two women who walking up the path to the house. "Not quite what I expected," the voice murmured thoughtfully, "but there are possibilities here." A smile teased lips, "Interesting possibilities."

Together Mai and Natsuki made it to the main doors, but not without mishap. In trying to keep Mai from slipping Natsuki had taken a spill, smudging dirt all over her black pants. "Sorry Natsuki," Mai said sheepishly.

"It's all right," Natsuki sighed as she knocked on the door.

It was only a few moments when the door was answered and both Natsuki and Mai blinked in shock. The taller, brown haired woman was dressed in a fine purple kimono, her slightly red irised eyes gazing at them with amusement. Her age was difficult to guess, anything from their own age to someone much older, her appearance both youthful and experienced.

"Well, well," she drawled, "what have we here?"

Mai managed to recover first as she said, "I'm Mai, this is Natsuki." She bowed a bit, "We were wondering about the housekeepers job?"

"My name is Shizuru Fujino," she also bowed gracefully, "and I haven't filled the position just yet." She gestured for them to enter as she noted, "I wasn't expecting two teenagers, however."

"We had a unexpected problem with our housing," Natsuki offered as they set the luggage down by the doors then followed Shizuru inside, "but I hope we can resolve it soon."

"Ah see," Shizuru murmured as they walked through the massive empty home. "As you can see I live here all alone," she informed them, "I inherited this after my parents passed away, but it's much too big for me."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mai said politely as they tried not to gawk at the interior like country bumpkins. The halls were paneled with the finest wood, the upper sections decorated with high quality wallpaper. Pictures and prints of high quality lined the walls while vases and objects of art rested on pedestals along the way.

"Thank you," Shizuru said with gentle dignity as she lead them into a sitting room. "Please sit," she waved them towards chairs, "And we'll discuss the house keeper's position."

Mai sat right down but Natsuki hesitated, looking at her mud splattered legs. "I'll stand," she smiled sheepishly, "I don't want to damage your nice furniture."

Shizuru rose gracefully as she walked to Natsuki's side. Taking her hands she murmured, "I'm being a terrible hostess. Let me help..."

In a surprisingly short amount of time Natsuki's and Mai's clothes were in a fancy washing machine and the two women were entering a surprisingly large bath in another part of the building. "Wow," Mai breathed out as she took in the high arched ceiling and bubbling waterfall feeding into a pool sized bath.

"With such a fancy washer and all the other stuff," Natsuki noted as she scrubbed the dirt away, "why does she need a housekeeper?"

Mai practically dived in, splashing around happily. "Maybe she's lonely?" Mai offered as she stretched, breasts bouncing.

"Maybe," Natsuki frowned, knowing that there was something about Shizuru that bothered her.

Back in the security room Shizuru settled into a seat, gazing at monitors that showed the fully nude Natsuki and Mai. Her breath came faster as she saw Mai's full breats but seemed to deepen as she took in Natsuki's lean form. She could have simply invited herself into the bath, of course, but Shizuru found it oddly more exciting to watch them this way. The illicitness turned her on, as did her other plans...

"What is this?!" Natsuki stomped into the sitting room later, her black miniskirt clinging to her hips, the little white apron floating above it. The top was closer to a corset than any maid's blouse, the black cloth squeezing tight as the breasts were expertly cupped in white silk ruffles.

"You don't like it?" Shizuru asked innocently as she fought to keep any excitement from her face and voice. Seeing Natsuki in the fetish maid costume made her heart pound, as did the somewhat more full figured Mai.

"It's a little racey," Mai offered diplomatically.

"It's a lot racey!" Natsuki yelped.

"I'm so sorry," Shizuru murmured, "I ordered more generic maid's uniforms, but that was what I was sent." Apologetically she added, "I thought you might prefer those to wearing your still damp clothes, that's why I put them, out for you."

"Thank you," Mai said a bit dubiously as she tugged on the short skirt, Natsuki continuing to give Shizuru a suspicious look.

Shizuru hid a smile as the girls sat, the short skirts offering a lovely view of their thighs and panties. Opening her hands she said, "I'm willing to hire you at 900 yen a hour to start, with free room, board and uniforms. As you are students I'll also leave you time free for class assignments. What do you think?"

"I'll take it," Mai declared.

"Mai," Natsuki hissed to her softly, "we know nothing about her! She could be some kind of pervert!"

Shizuru bit back a chuckle as she thought, 'I'm a cosplay fetishist, lesbian and I love younger women. And soon you'll know exactly what kind of pervert I am.'

"It's a good offer," Mai murmured back, "and we both know we need the rooms, Natsuki."

Natsuki bit back a sigh, they did need the room and there really looked like no other offers coming. 'So why am I so hesitant?' she thought. Shaking her head she looked up to meet Shizuru's warm eyes as she said, "All right, I'll give it a try. But if I don't like it, I'm leaving!"

"You won't regret it," Shizuru smiled at them as she got up, using the angle to take a peek down their bras and get a good look at their breasts. "Come on, let's find you some rooms," she added, making a mental note to pick a room with good camera angles to watch them getting dressed or going to bed.

"I doubt that," Natsuki sighed as they followed her out.

To be continued...

Notes: I watched 'He is my Master' and almost immediately began thinking about what it would be like with a female lead. THEN it occurred to me it might be Shizuru and the story nearly wrote itself. I'm planing at least a part two, with more Shizuru being pervy.


	2. Chapter 2

She is my Master!

Two

Natsuki Kuga felt herself finally relax as she presented herself in front of the class. "My name is Natsuki Kuga," she bowed, her black hair flowing down, "I just transferred here from Tokyo, I hope we can all get along."

Chie Harada looked intrigued as she called out a question, "Are you the one who got kicked out of the dorms for shooting a gun?"

"It was just a air gun," Natsuki said defensively, "and there was a freakin' pervert looking in the window at me."

"Yes, yes," the homeroom teacher waved Natsuki to a seat as he called out. "Next?"

Mai Tokhia entered after Natsuki, the busty redhead drawing a few sighs and whistles. She introduced herself and the teacher nodded tiredly as Mai added, "I hope that you all will watch over me!"

"Awww!" Aoi Senoh nodded, smiling. She got the feeling that Mai was going to fit in to the class just fine.

'Thank god the school uniforms aren't too fetishy,' Natsuki thought with a sigh as Mai took the seat beside her.

All weekend Mai and Natsuki had stayed over with Shizuru, getting used to their new duties in exchange for room and board. Natsuki didn't object to the arrangement, it was pretty fair after all, but what she did object to were the various maid outfits.

There was the skirt and corset outfit they started with. Then Shizuru produced a frilly skirt and stockings version in classic black and white. After that she had them try on a third version cut so low in the front Mai nearly popped out of them!

And all the time Shizuru had watched with that unreadable smile, her red tinted eyes dancing with amusement. 'And why does she always seem to be staring at me?!' Natsuki mentally groaned, 'It's not like I have a body like Mai's...'

"All right, class," the homeroom teacher pushed up his loosely handing tie, "our usual history professor is ill, but the school was able to obtain a substitute. She hasn't had much experience but I hope you'll welcome her."

Natsuki really wasn't paying too much attention until she heard a familiar voice say, "Ara ara, what pretty students."

'Urk!' Natsuki's head jerked up as she saw Shizuru Fujino looking over the class with barely restrained amusement, dressed in a business suit that probably cost several times her daily wages.

Shizuru had that unreadable smile on her face as she swept the class with her eyes. "Well," she said warmly, "according to the professor's notes, you were on page 215." She looked around, "Could Ms... Kuga read this part?"

Natsuki put a natural smile on her face, despite wanting to hit someone. Pulling out the right text she began to read...

Shizuru leaned against the teacher's desk as she watched Natsuki read, fighting back a smile. Natsuki was so adorable when she fought back a annoyed pout, it left Shizuru tempted to annoy her even more. 'No, I'd better not,' she thought regretfully.

She picked a few more students to read, and Shizuru also noticed more than a few interested gazes. The boys were understandable, of course, but she was rather amused at the number of young women checking her out. The boyish Chie was especially noticing her curves... until her classmate Aoi hit her in the back of the head.

As the class ran down Shizuru sauntered over to Natsuki's desk. "By the way, Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled sweetly.

Natsuki looked up at her with what could almost be described as a hunted expression on her face, "Yes?"

Cheerfully Shizuru told her, "Natsuki, you forgot to pick up your lunch this morning. Do you want to share one with me?"

Natsuki went bright red as every student's envious gaze fell on her. "I was going to buy a lunch today," she answered with a blush, "but thank you."

"But I made you a homemade lunch," Shizuru pouted cutely. Just then the bell signalling end of class rang. "See me at lunch, all right?" Shizuru smiled as she collected her books and headed to the next class she had to teach, "Have a nice day, Mai."

"You too, Shizuru," Mai said with a chuckle.

Once Shizuru was gone, a good clump of the class gathered around Natsuki. "She's such a babe!" Tate Yuuichi exclaimed, "How do you know her, Kuga?"

Natsuki grit her teeth, "She's my landlady."

Chun Mei looked at Natsuki admiringly as the black haired girl noted admiringly, "You're so lucky!"

Natsuki muttered, "That's what you think."

Aoi Senou had a rather confused look on her face as she mused, "She looks like the very model of a Japanese lady."

Chie wisely decided not to comment on that. "Are the rumors about her true?" she asked Natsuki, "Is she keeping you as her love slave?"

"WHAT?!" Natsuki yelped.

"You didn't know?" Miyu Greer asked, her light blue hair falling straight down her neck, "When Miss Fujino attended here, there was a scandal involving her and a woman teacher."

"Yup," Chie nodded, "it's a pretty widely known story. The teacher always claimed Shizuru seduced her..."

"That is the rumor," Midori Suguura agreed, the young teacher smiling wryly at the gathered students.

"Miss Midori!" several students jumped as they scrambled to their desks.

Midori laughed, "Aww, I wanted to hear more." She headed to the front of the class, "All right, I'm covering for maths this week, so..."

Natsuki found the class dragging as they hurried towards lunch, the young woman pointedly ignoring the envious looks she got from her classmates. 'Shizuru is a lesbian?' Natsuki found herself wondering. It certainly explained a few of the looks she gave Natsuki, but...

"Natsuki!" Mai poked her in the side.

"Miss Kuga?" Midori looked amused as Natsuki started. "Could you finish this equasion?" she asked, tapping the chalk board.

Natsuki blushed as she walked up to the board, "Yes ma'am." Mentally she sighed, 'Lunch can't come soon enough.'

Once the lunch bell rang Natsuki got up. Mai smiled at her, "Chie and Aoi invited me to share lunch with them. Say hi to Shizuru for me."

"Right," Natsuki said as she stomped out of the room.

Mai along with much of the class ended up in the Fuka Academy cafeteria, a building that reminded Mai more of a high class cafe than a school facility. The interior was air and lit by reflected sunlight, the tables were clean and the staff warm and friendly.

"Thanks for coming to eat with us," Chie said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome," Mai answered honestly.

Aoi unsnapped her chopsticks as she smirked. "Chie is used to being the one stop gossip shop at Fuka," she noted, "which is why she can't ask how you know Miss Fujino."

"Aoi," Chie blushed. She looked apologetically at Mai, "I was going to ask later."

Mai laughed softly as she said, "It's okay." She slurped some of her soup then explained, "We're renting rooms from her." Mai decided to skip over the whole maid thing... it was too complicated to go over quickly anyway.

"Really?" Aoi looked disappointed. "I was hoping the love slave rumor was true after all," she pouted cutely.

Mai snickered, "Sorry, but I'm pretty much straight."

Chie sipped her drink then asked, "And Natsuki?"

That question made Mai hesitate for a moment, thinking. "That's a good question," she admitted as she ate. Both Aoi and Chie gave her a look and Mai shrugged, "Fujino has walked in on our bathing one or twice... Natsuki may bitch but she didn't cover herself that fast, if you know what I mean."

"Saying no, no when you really mean yes, yes," Aoi nodded wisely. She gave Chie a devilish look as she murmured, "We've played that game before."

Chie blushed furiously as Mai smirked.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

She is my Master!

Three

Natsuki pushed open the door to the teacher's lounge, the black haired woman looking around her warily. "Well, if it isn't Miss Kuga," Midori looked up from her desk with a smile as she asked, "What brings you here?"

Natsuki sighed, "I'm looking for Miss Fujino?"

"Ara ara," the warm voice said from right behind her in a wonderful kyoko accent, "you're looking for me, now? I'm touched."

"Eep!" Natsuki yelped, whirling around to see a very amused Shizuru, the taller brown haired woman smiling slightly. "Don't surprise me like that!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru held up a cloth wrapped box as she said, "I was just looking for you so we could share lunch."

"Isn't that sweet," Midori smiled wryly. "Go on, Natsuki," she advised her, "I'm sure Shizuru doesn't bite."

"Well, not unless you ask her nicely," the school's doctor Yohko muttered, the brown haired woman smirking slightly.

"Come on, Shizuru laughed, holding their lunch in one hand as she gently pulled Natsuki along behind her. They went out to the gardens surrounding Fuka, the older woman navigating surely to a secluded but comfortable spot.

"It's beautiful," Natsuki admitted, looking around the rose bushes in awe.

"This is one of my favorite spots when I went to school here," Shizuru said as she gracefully unwrapped lunch and set out the portions, "an' I wanted to be the first to show it to you." Natsuki settled down, the school skirt riding up to give Shizuru a very nice peep up the edge. 'Black lace,' she noted, smiling slightly.

Unaware of Shizuru's lusty gaze Natsuki hesitated then started to say, "Uhm, I heard a rumor about you in class..."

"Is that story about me and Ms. Yukarinko still doing the rounds?" Shizuru asked, not looking so much offended as amused.

"Well, yes," Natsuki admitted as she ate her rice.

Shizuru gave a throaty chuckle as she said, "Seducing her would be quite a triumph for me, since she found God."

Natsuki blinked, "Found God?"

"She didn't leave school because she was seduced by a student," Shizuru explained, "she left because she had decided to become a nun."

Natsuki blushed, looking down at her food as Shizuru fought back a laugh. She was SO cute, looking all blushy and shy like that. Shizuru decided not to tell her about how close to Yukarinko she had gotten, knowing that it would cloud the issue somewhat. Where there's smoke there's fire, but in this case the fire never went anywhere.

"I'm glad," Natsuki admitted as she reached to drink some tea, her perk breasts pressing against her uniform top. "Not that she became a nun," she said, "But that you..."

"I understand," Shizuru agreed, noting some rice had gotten stuck on Natsuki's cheek. "Hold still," she ordered, leaning close.

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked, then froze as Shizuru's lips pressed against her cheek.

Slyly Shizuru smiled, "You had rice on your cheek."

"I can take care of my own rice!" the blushing Natsuki grumbled, eating a bit more food.

"Would you like a sausage?" Shizuru asked, holding one out on a fork.

"No," Natsuki said grumpily.

Shizuru raised a eyebrow as she said in a voice that was overflowing with innuendo, "So you're not into sausage?"

Natsuki blinked then flushed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Shizuru just laughed, sitting back and relaxing. She teased Natsuki several more times as they ate, and even enjoyed Natsuki teasing her back a few times. Reluctantly they packed up as lunchtime drew to a close, the two woman casually walking back to class.

"Ah enjoyed sharing lunch with you," Shizuru noted as they returned to the building, "do you think we could do it again tomorrow?"

"I...," Natsuki hesitated, but then she smiled back, "yeah, I enjoyed myself too. Why not?"

"Good," Shizuru said briskly as they walked to classes, "then I'll ask Mai to make us up another bento box for tomorrow."

"Mai made it?" Natsuki blinked, "Why didn't she TELL me?"

Shizuru winked,. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why that...," Natsuki growled, stomping off towards class.

Shizuru smirked, sauntering back to the teachers' lounge to ready for classes. 'I wonder if those new maid uniforms are in yet?' she wondered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What the heck is THIS?!" Natsuki yelped, uselessly tugging downwards at the new uniform's stiff skirt.

This new maid's uniform was a bit more traditional looking than the previous one, in that it had a full blouse, skirt, matching stockings and a apron. However unlike a usual skirt this one was made of some very bouncy fabric, meaning that almost any motion would give someone a very good look at your under things.

"I think it's kind of nice," Mai twirled, sending the skirt flying up and giving Shizuru a very good look at her white lace undies.

'Matching garter belt, too,' Shizuru noted, a little surprised Mai would wear something like that. 'Goes well with the uniform,' she mused.

"It is NOT nice," Natsuki growled, trying to shove down the skirt by brute force and only causing other bits to fly up.

Shizuru smiled as the back of Natsuki's skirt flew up, giving her a perfect view of some very skimpy black panties. Sadly she used elastic garters to hold up the stockings, but overall it was a very pretty sight, especially with the teasing ruffles swirling about

Clearing her throat Shizuru said, "I'm so sorry, Natsuki. The uniforms looked fine in the online catalog I searched..." She put her hand to her cheek and gave a mournful sigh, "I don't know why things keep going wrong."

The suspicious look Natsuki gave her nearly made Shizuru laugh aloud. She clearly didn't know if Shizuru was doing this to her deliberately, but she had her suspicions. On the other hand she couldn't prove it, and that meant she couldn't just stomp out of there.

"It's all right," Natsuki finally sighed, letting go of the skirt and growling in annoyance as it popped up again.

"We'll just have to wear these until you get a new set in," Mai said cheerfully, a knowing look in her eye as she looked at Shizuru..

Shizuru noticed the look but ignored it for now, giving Natsuki a sincere smile as she said, "I'll order in another pair of uniforms as soon as I can."

Natsuki quickly added, "And let us look at it first."

"Certainly," Shizuru beamed, knowing how easily she could manipulate the computer to hide what she was really ordering. "Now, Mai could you start dinner?" she asked, "And Natsuki, dust the library and sweep the halls, please."

"Right," Natsuki sighed, tromping off with her skirt bouncing fetchingly the whole way.

Shizuru took a moment to admire the view, including a bottom that she could imagine inspiring poetry, then reluctantly looked away. She followed Mai down the hall to the large and well stocked kitchen, going inside to watch Mai beginning her preparations.

"Did you want to see me, Mai?" Shizuru asked politely.

Mai turned the heat on something down, then carefully stepped away from the stove to make sure her skirt didn't catch fire. "Natsuki isn't the most worldly person, Miss Fujino, so I don't think she's figured it out," Mai said.

Innocently Shizuru asked, "Figure what out?"

"That you're deliberately ordering kinky outfits to put us in," Mai said patiently. She smiled, "Not that I mind, and to be honest the low rent makes it worth it."

"It doesn't bother you?" Shizuru asked mildly.

"I've worked a lot odder jobs, Mai flashed a grin. "But Natsuki isn't that dumb, she will figure out you're deliberately getting her these costumes eventually."

"So what would you suggest so ah can carry on with my fun?" Shizuru asked, curious about what the girl would say.

"Tell her we got some bonus uniforms with the next shipment," Mai suggested, "she couldn't refuse wearing presents, right?"

"Good point," Shizuru nodded thoughtfully.

Mai smirked, "And you could tell her you're learning to sew and making uniforms." She grinned, "Any revealing qualities were accidental, of course."

"Of course," Shizuru smiled back, liking the young lady more and more. She excused herself as she said, "Thank you for the advice."

"No charge," Mai waved as Shizuru left.

Thoughtfully Shizuru went to her rooms, then unlocked the 'security office' that tied in to the cameras all through the house. Settling down in her chair she smiled as she activated the camera in the library, watching as Natsuki worked.

Natsuki was really quite dilligent, picking up items and bending over to dust in the hard to reach places of the room. And there were a lot of hard to reach spots, with lots of low tables and book shelves. Each time she bent or stretched her skirt shifted teasingly, giving clear views of her panties and pale thighs.

Shizuru gulped as Natsuki bent at the waist, giving a clear view of the panties stretched tight across her lovely ass. 'I am SO glad I hired these two,' she purred to herself as she sat back and enjoyed the show.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

She is My Master!

Interlude

The staff over at the mail order and online company 'Fantasy Costumes' wasn't large, but they kept busy flagging orders and packing boxes. With the internet business had really jumped at their company, since people could order costumes much more anonymously.

"So Fujino's ordering another batch of maid uniforms?" Arika Yumemia asked, the reddish brown haired young woman carrying over a empty shipping box.

"Looks like it," Nina Wong agreed, the black haired girl frowning at her co-worker's tendency to gossip. "You know, it's not any of our business what she buys."

Arika grinned, "But if we don't keep track we won't know what to suggest to her." She set the box down, "Is Erstin getting them from the racks?"

"Coming!" Erstin Ho called as she trotted through the open warehouse space the company rented. The attractive blond was sweet and cheerful, but what people really seemed to notice about her was her impressive bust.

"Damn, we need to get her to model those costumes for the website," Nina muttered.

"She'd die of embarrassment," Arika sighed.

"Eh?" Erstin asked as she laid the costumes she was carrying onto the nearby table.

"Never mind," Arika waved that off quickly. She peered at the costumes as she noted, "Yep, still maid outfits. You'd think Fujino's girlfriend would be getting tired of them."

"We're getting two sets of sizes," Erstin mused, blushing furiously as she guessed, "is Miss Fujino seeing two women?"

All three young women looked at each other a second. "Kinky," Arika noted.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Nina yelped, also blushing. "It could be...," she searched for a explanation then suggested, "one is for Fujino herself."

That, if anything, made it worse. They had met Shizuru Fujino at least once, and the mental image of the tall, elegant woman romping in a sexy maid outfit, with ANOTHER sexy maid, nearly stunned all three of them.

"Nina you're so naughty!" Erstin cried out as such thoughts scrolled across her mind's eye, putting her hands to her blushing cheeks.

"That wasn't what I meant," Nina protested uselessly.

"I never knew you had this kind of side to you, Nina," Arika noted with a impish smile, "I think I'm impressed."

"Don't you start," Nina growled. She mentally tried 'fitting' Shizuru into the uniforms, then shook her head, "The Sizes aren't right, I can't see Fujino wearing one."

"So we're back to two girlfriends," Arika noted relentlessly.

"Or she has two employees," Erstin offered the idea politely, even though she knew that was extremely unlikely.

Arika snorted in amusement as she said, "What sort of person would put some of these things on for a job?"

Mysteriously while cleaning a shelf in the Fujino home with the dust cloth, Natsuki Kuga sneezed, nearly popping her ass out of her tiny mini-skirt. Chalking it up to drifting dust, she carried on with her work.

"I mean, just look at this one," Arika held up the black dress against her front. While basically concealing the cloth was thin and silky, designed to cling and flow over a woman's body and highlight every curve.

Nina had to fight back a gulp. She found Arika annoying, abrasive and immature, but she would also admit to feeling a tug of attraction to her too. And Arika making a sexy pose while letting that cloth drape over her wasn't helping reduce that attraction.

"Well, maybe...," Erstin offered. "I mean, put a nice apron over it?"

"And did you see the apron that goes with this one?" Arika challenged as she picked up a white piece of cloth that was, in fact, transparent.

"Yeah, that's a playtime outfit," Erstin had to concede.

Fighting back a blush at wondering why Erstin knew about playtime outfits, Nina shook her head. "Could we maybe get back to work?" she asked dryly.

"Hey, Erstin!" Arika noted as she again checked the measurements on one outfit, "I bet this one would fit you!"

"I guess," Erstin admitted as she peered at it.

Grabbing Erstin by the arm Arika dragged her towards the staff room built into the side of the large hall, "Come on, let's see how it looks."

"Wait, we can't...," Erstin cried as Nina jumped up.

"It's fine, it's fine," Arika said glibly as she dragged Erstin inside, "it's just product testing! It's perfectly justified."

Erstin pulled free, frowning as the door to the little room closed. "Arika, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Shh!" Arika shushed her then whispered, "You still have a crush on Nina, right?"

Erstin blushed furiously, looking away shyly. "Yes?" she answered softly.

Arika hefted the outfit she had grabbed as she told Erstin eagerly, "Put this on, and I bet you she will notice you!"

"I couldn't...," Erstin fingered the leather like material of the costume.

"You have to take risks occasionally," Arika said as she handed her the costume. "Look, I'll put the one on for Fujino's less busty friend. It ought to fit, and that way I'll be out there keeping you company," she encouraged Erstin.

"I really think this is a bad idea," Erstin said dubiously, but she still took the bundle of material from Arika.

"That's the spirit!" Arika encouraged her.

Erstin held up the leather-like material, noting it wouldn't cover much as she muttered again, "This is a really, really bad idea."

Despite working at shop that dispensed adult novelties through the mail, Nina Wong liked to think of herself as a nice, normal girl. She had simply fallen into this job when applying for a computer job, and had ended up liking the boss, Lena Sayers. That, and nearly being abducted by Elliot Chandler, who kept declaring how cute she was and wanting to take her home with her.

But despite everything, Nina liked to think she was a nice normal girl. So it was a bit stunning to realize how HOT she found the idea of her co-workers dressing up in maid outfits. 'Well, Fujino style sexy maids,' she corrected, as if that would help.

The door to the staffroom creaked open, and Nina found herself looking up eagerly. Arika emerged first, wearing the clingy, tight maid outfit with white stockings, the material looking like it had been painted on. She might be slim but it was a sexy slimness, like a cat slinking it's way down the alley towards you.

Then Erstin emerged, and Nina felt her mouth go dry. Instead of cloth the outfit was made of some kind of synthetic leather, with a very brief top that was held together with straps. The mini-skirt was barely covering the top of her thighs, and her legs were encased in gleaming white material.

"What do you think?" Arika asked, seizing Erstin from behind and lifting up her breasts.

"Urk," Nina felt the blood rush away from her head, then darkness overcame her.

Nina wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she found her head resting somewhere soft. It was nice feeling, and warm, so she just let herself relax as she listened to them talk.

"Damn, I guess it was too much for her," Arika's familiar voice noted.

"I hope she didn't bang her head," Erstin noted, sounding much closer as she ran her fingers lightly over Nina's head.

Nina felt the clouds on her mind clear, realizing she was looking up at Erstin, who was peering down at her in concern. Worse, she realized that her head was resting in Erstin's soft lap!

"Ack!" Nina yelped as she made herself start pushing herself up.

"Easy," Arika grabbed her shoulders, "you took quite a knock on the head."

"And who's fault was that?" Nina demanded even as she felt Erstin pressing up against her back.

"I'm so sorry," Erstin said gently.

Nina blushed as she felt Erstin's firm breasts against her back. "It's all right," she said, "I'm pretty sure I know who's idea this was."

"Heh heh heh," Arika chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Nina shook her head, glad that the momentary dizziness was gone. "You two should get those costumes off, we don't want Miss Fujino knowing we test drove them."

"Aww," Arika pouted but got up from where she had been kneeling beside where Nina had been laying on the floor.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Erstin asked, peering at Nina's face intently, "You're all flushed."

Nina did her best not to stare at Erstin's mostly uncovered breasts, but it was a futile effort. "I'm just a bit... overheated," she lied.

"Really?" Erstin moved a bit closer, studying Nina intently.

"Really," Nina lied, hoping that Erstin didn't understand how much of a tease she was being. Because if she did understand, then Nina thought she was in a great deal of trouble.

"Okay," Erstin nodded as she turned, "I'll go get changed too."

Nina found her gaze inevitably drawn to the flash of white panties peeking out from Erstin's tiny mini-skirt, and was almost hypnotized. Erstin's hips swayed sexily as she walked back to the staff room, and Nina had to gulp to clear her dry throat.

Cute, sweet Erstin was bad enough, Nina wasn't sure she could survive sex-kitten Erstin.

To be continued...?

Notes: I got to thinking where DOES Fujino get all the outfits she keeps putting Natsuki and Mai in, and the scene nearly wrote itself. Just a cute little break while I figure out what kinky things Shizuru will do next time. Heh!


	5. Chapter 5

She is my Master

Five

Chie Harada smiled as the boyish, black haired young woman went to the cafeteria. She and Aoi Senou usually ate together, and for the past few days they had invited Mai Tokhia to eat with them. It was a friendly gesture, of course, but Chie could also admit to ulterior motives.

For most of her school life Chie had prided herself on being the best gossip in school. Tho she didn't really think of it as 'gossip' but sharing news. Breakups, dating, who was cheating on tests, even which teachers to talk to and which to avoid, she prided herself on knowing it all.

Shizuru Fujino, however, was one of those interesting exceptions. There were rumours circulating about her, like every teacher, but unlike others Chie couldn't confirm anything. No one seemed to go into her house other than delivery men, and she rarely had guests over. The only break in her armor seemed the recent arrival of Mai and Natsuki.

Aoi sat down beside her, her long brown hair shimmering. "So, have you decided on how to pump Mai for information?" she teased.

"Nothing so crude," Chie laughed. Mind you she wanted to ask Mai about the lunch that Natsuki and Shizuru had shared yesterday, but figured it'd be pushing her luck. "We will be subtle," she decided.

"Really?" Aoi gave her a look.

"Hey, I can do subtle," Chie laughed as she remembered. "At least it won't be as crazy as when Nao and the others got drunk."

"Ooh, don't remind me," Aoi winced visibly, "that girl was such a easy drunk it wasn't funny. Her, Haruka and Yukino got totally plastered."

"It wasn't one of my better plans," Chie admitted, "but t did have some good consequences. We ended up with Haruka and Yukino together, finally."

"And Haruka hates your guts now," Aoi pointed out flatly.

"Well, yes, that too," Chie sighed.

Just then Mai hurried over, looking apologetic. "Sorry I'm late, that creep Tate was trying to hit on me again."

"I thought he was pretty popular" Aoi noted mildly. "He's not bad looking and is on the kendo team," she added.

"When someone talks to me I prefer them looking at my face rather than my boobs," Mai said dryly, gesturing to her impressive bosoms.

"Say no more," Chie laughed, though she couldn't entirely blame Tate. Anyone with a pulse and the slightest bit of interest in the fairer sex would probably notice Mai.

After going for a bowl of soup and coming back Mai sat down to eat. "The more I hear about you two the more interesting you sound," she said with a smile.

"Oh?" Aoi asked, "What have you heard?"

"You two are dating for one," Mai noted as she ate.

Chie shrugged expressively, "We don't exactly hide it. And it helps that the school has a pretty strong anti-discrimination policy."

"I'd guess so," Mai nodded. "Is the drunken orgy story true?"

"No it is not," Aoi laughed. "A classmate brought a bottle of wine to a party we had in our room, thinking it was fruit juice. Several people got drunk, but that's about it."

Mai snickered. "Invite me next time it happens," she said, "my dad used to let me drink a bit, so I can hold my liquor."

"We'll do that," Chie promised. "So how are you doing in class? If you need any help, just ask."

"Chie does surprisingly good notes, considering how much texting she does in class," Aoi said with a sigh. "She's lucky the teachers don't notice."

"Considering half the time I'm sending you naughty texts...," Chie teased Aoi, making her girlfriend blush faintly.

Mai chuckled, as they talked on. Chie was a bit surprised at how sharp the other girl seemed, and perceptive too. She had picked up on the class dynamics remarkably fast, as well as figuring out which teachers would let you slide and which were tough.

"Look out for Midori too," Aoi warned her cheerfully, "she may seem easy going, but it's all a front. She liked pop quizzes too."

"Oh, that's going to suck," Mai sighed.

Aoi brought the conversation around to where they wanted it to go by asking, "What do you think of Miss Fujino as a teacher?"

Mai finished off her soup with a slurp. "I think she looks kind of flighty but is pretty sharp underneath," she decided.

"And who likes teasing Natsuki," Chie noted.

"It is fun teasing those stoic types," Mai agreed, "even I teased her when we first started being roommates, after all."

"Ooh, mean!" Aoi laughed.

Chie finished off her own food as she asked, "And you're okay with renting rooms from her?"

Mai gave her a look, as if she was quite aware that Chie was trying to manoeuvre her. Still, she answered promptly, "I'm fine with it, really. I've heard the rumours about her, but they all sound pretty far fetched to me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ooh, I don't believe this!" Natsuki yelped, stomping her foot in annoyance.

"I really have no idea how this keeps happening," Shizuru shook her head mournfully as Natsuki stood in her new maid uniform, "we even ordered it together."

Natsuki scowled, straightening out her uniform with annoyance. The two HAD in fact ordered the uniform online together, which made the whole situation even more vexing.

This maid's uniform at least looked more like a traditional maid outfit, with a skirt going down to the knees, blouse and apron, but sadly the cloth was both thin and very nearly transparent. Even with her slim figure the outfit looked incredibly sexy. Especially with her black lacy underwear.

"Nice undies Natsuki," Mai teased, wearing a similar outfit with her usual white undergarments. The more well endowed girl sexily strained her blouse, while her skirt rode up quite sexily.

"Shut up," Natsuki growled, blushing.

Shizuru covered her mouth to hide a smile, getting her amusement under control. Once Natsuki was looking at her again she had her usual mild expression on her face. "I'm really sorry about this," she repeated sincerely.

Natsuki looked down at her outfit and sighed again. "Well, at least it covers everything," she admitted, "mostly."

"That's the spirit," Mai agreed, "now, we better get to work. Don't want to leave any of the day's jobs unfinished after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki sighed as she headed off to get the cleaning supplies while Mai started dinner and desert.

Shizuru went into her bedroom, then opened up the hidden room with the view screens connected to cameras all over the house. She settled into her chair with a smile, then ran through the images around the house.

It took only a few moments to find Natsuki, the girl having her back turned as she wiped off a coffee table. The almost transparent skirt hugged her ass as she bent over, clearly showing the lacy black panties. She zoomed in the camera and saw the details of her yummy looking butt, and the way the cloth moved across her ass,

Natsuki finished dusting and stood up straight, then stretched a bit. The catlike gesture made her dress ride up daringly, even as it made her breasts stand out. Shizuru felt her mouth water slightly, remembering a friend who had once commented that 'More than a mouthful was a waste.'

'Well, I think she was right,' Shizuru mused as she watched the attractive girl work. The glossy black hair and lovely face, coupled with a nice body... it was a pleasure just watching her move. Not that Shizuru didn't want to do more, of course, but she was no despoiler of innocents.

Yet, anyway.

Banishing that naughty thought Shizuru watched Natsuki climb a ladder, getting the double bonus of watching through the transparent skirt AND getting a panty shot. It was funny, but with that outfit Shizuru could see it all anyway, yet somehow looking up a skirt still had a certain... thrill.

Shizuru made a mental note not to go with anything skimpier. Not that she would mind the girls just running around in their underwear, but a lot of the fun came from sneaking a view. Skimpy outfits were fine, but nudity was out she decided.

Natsuki moved on to the library, and Shizuru took a few more moments admiring her shapely body before she sighed. DAMN this girl was a work of art. If Shizuru was a poet she would write sonnets about her lovely behind and pert breasts. If she was a painter she'd fill galleries with her lovely face and body.

Well, no, Shizuru wouldn't want to share THAT. She'd paint Natsuki then plaster her walls with the paintings.

Smirking Shizuru set the cameras to record, then got up. As much as she enjoyed ogling her girls she also had work to do. Being a part time teacher was fun, but it did require a certain amount of grading and such. It was all rather tedious, but on the bright side it gave her a chance to tease Natsuki away from her home. AND to see Natsuki in a cute uniform.

Sometimes Shizuru found herself wondering why she didn't spy on Mai more. The girl did have the more impressive figure, and seemed less shy about her looks. Still, there was no thrill in looking at Mai, and that was one of her reasons for spying. A bold girl was boring in her experience. Plus, it was so fun to tease Natsuki!

With a sigh Shizuru went back to grading essays.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mai Tokhia hummed to herself softly as she checked dinner. Everything was cooking nicely, so she made sure the kitchen was mostly tidy and leaned against the counter for a moment. She sometimes felt a bit guilty, letting Shizuru ogle Natsuki the way she did, but she comforted herself that it was mostly harmless.

Besides, the mutual attraction was obvious! There was no way Natsuki would get so flustered if she wasn't at least a bit attracted to Shizuru. And it seemed Natsuki was just Shizuru's type. So all Mai had to do was get Natsuki to admit her feelings and to get Shizuru to stop just watching. Easy as pie!

"Whoops, dessert," Mai reminded herself, and set to work.

To be continued...

Notes: I'm sorta thinking about bringing more of the Mai Hime cast in now, we'll see. At the very least I may have Chie snooping around. The drunken party Chie mentions is from one of the Drama CDs for Mai Hime, though I messed with the characters involved a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

She is my Master!

Chapter Six

Natsuki kissed the other woman, running her hands through long hair as he went up on tip toes to press their lips together. Fuller, more shapely breasts pressed against her own as a arm circled around her, another resting possessively on her ass.

"Oh god," Natsuki gasped as they broke apart.

Natsuki rather dimly registered she was wearing another maid outfit, this one the skimpiest yet. There was a cute cap, opera gloves, stockings and a full apron all in white, but that was it! She was almost nude, and shivered and gasped as hands roamed over her body.

She tried to see the sexy woman who was so skillfully ravaging her, but somehow her face remained in shadow. All Natsuki could do was moan and cry out as hands teased her body and her neck was gently nibbled on. The apron was untied as that naughty mouth moved down, licking and sucking at Natsuki's breasts. A leg was thrust up between Natsuki's legs and she found herself grinding her wetness against it.

"Please, please," Natsuki gasped breathlessly, about to come already from the pure excitement and the relentlessly teasing hands.

"You don't have to beg, Natsuki," the voice purred and Natsuki realized it was Shizuru pleasuring her, "It's mah pleasure."

"Aaah!" Natsuki yelped as she came awake, sitting up in bed as her hands tangled the clean white sheets. She was panting softly, breathless as she realized that she'd just had a very vivid, erotic dream... about their LANDLADY.

"Hmm?" Mai blinked sleepily, raising her head from the next bed over, the strawberry blond looking around sleepily.

The two girls were sharing what had once been either the maid or butler's modest quarters in the Fujino home. Well, Shizuru called the quarters modest, in fact both girls had more space than in their old dorm room, along with a connecting bathroom and a small kitchenette. One of the many reasons Natsuki was willing to put up with the crazy maid outfits was how nice the place was to live in.

"Sorry," Natsuki managed as she got her breathing under control and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was deeply embarrassed to realize that she was very wet between her legs... and it wasn't pee down there either.

"Are you all right?" Mai asked her, sitting up and not incidentally revealing she was just in a very scanty nightie. Amusingly the sexy underwear was something Natsuki herself helped buy for Mai, the other girl having certain... connections.

Natsuki looked away, feeling faintly embarrassed at how sexy Mai looked with her large, perky breasts barely contained by the lace and silk. "I think so," she answered then lied, "Just a bit of a nightmare, I think."

"Uh huh," Mai answered a bit skeptically. She was pretty sure she knew what fear sounded like, and that had NOT been the sort of noises Natsuki made. In fact, the moans that had woken Mai up pretty much sounded... sexual.

"It's fine," Natsuki said quickly as she got back under her sheets, "and we'd better get back to sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

Mai sighed, laying back. Natsuki might not want to talk about it, but she had ways of making her talk...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuru smiled as she confidently lead the class, pacing down the aisles in her suit jacket and skirt. She was always careful about what she wore, making sure she stayed within the rules of the school while still being at least a bit sexy. It was a careful balancing act, but she usually managed to be good looking while still looking like a teacher.

She noticed Natsuki looking out the window and hid a smile as she stalked up behind her. She bent down to bring her mouth to the girl's ear and purred, "Natsuki-chan?"

"Eeep!" Natsuki yelped as she jerked up and away from Shizuru's voice.

Shizuru had to fight back a chuckle at Natsuki's reaction. Though... was Natsuki blushing a bit harder than usual? It was hard to tell, but the girl had been kind of out of sorts this morning. Maybe she'd had a bad night or something?

"Glad to have you with us, Natsuki," Shizuru teased as she rested her hip against the side of the desk, letting her skirt ride up just a little.

"Sorry, Miss Fujino," Natsuki said sheepishly.

"That's fine, I'll just give you extra homework for not paying attention," she teased. Shizuru strode towards the front of the class, well aware that the boys and girls were staring at her. She liked having sex appeal, especially when it was mostly harmless like this.

Natsuki groaned at the idea of extra work, and several of her classmates gave her sympathetic looks. "Yes, ma'am," she sighed.

Shizuru turned to the class, smiling slightly as she said, "Now, as end of term nears I know you're all getting a lot of extra work from various teachers." She paused, coughed and added, "Advanced tig," then coughed again.

Everyone snickered at that. The professor of maths frankly loathed Shizuru, and she in turn cheerfully returned the emotion. Apparently he thought she was too flighty, though there were rumours that Shizuru seduced his wife/girlfriend and/or lover. No one knew how seriously to take those rumours, but they certainly amused the student body. And apparently Shizuru herself.

"So I'm not going to dump anything too hard on your plates," Shizuru said with a smile. "However I DO want a essay from each of you, a minimum of five pages, double sided." As the students moaned she added, "Subject and content up to you. You can even use projects for other classes, just write it well and bullshit creatively. Got it?"

There was a chorus of relieved yeses. That the teacher would let them use work from other courses was a relief, though they all realized that to do that they would have to work a bit harder on their existing projects. Several wondered if the other teachers would appreciate what Shizuru was doing for them.

As the class was filing out for their next subject Shizuru called out, `Natsuki? Can I see you a moment?"

Natsuki stopped in front of Shizuru's desk, squirming as the other woman studied her. "Yes?" she prompted the older woman.

Shizuru smiled faintly, "I was in such a rush getting out of the house this morning I hadn't noticed how tired you looked. Are you all right?"

Natsuki flushed slightly, touched at the other woman's concern. "I'm fine," she reassured her, "I just didn't sleep well."

"I'm hurt," Shizuru pouted, "So I'm so boring you just fell asleep?"

"You're not boring, it's just...," Natsuki started only to realize she was being teased again. She crossed her arms and did her best not to pout, "Don't tease me."

"Sorry, it's just that you're so cute when you're flustered," Shizuru purred. She added quietly, "If the maid job is really becoming a issue, let me know. I can always cut back a bit on your duties during your finals and such."

Natsuki smiled, once again touched by the other woman's concern.

"Besides," Shizuru drawled, "I can have you make it up later."

Natsuki scowled at that. "What extra assignment do I have to do?" she asked, referring to her punishment for dozing in class.

"Hmm," Shizuru patted her chin, "decisions decisions..."

Natsuki growled, "Shizuru."

"I like the sound of that," Shizuru noted with a smile. She looked at Natsuki thoughtfully then relented, "A poem, I think. Your choice."

"Oh you have to be kidding," Natsuki groaned.

Shizuru smirked as Natsuki walked away and added, "Turn it in with your essay."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, are you going to tell me what woke you?" Mai asked as they walked back to the mansion from school. She had given Natsuki a few hours to let her guard down, so to speak, but she still wanted to know what was going on with her friend.

"Would you just let it go?" Natsuki scowled, trying to look fierce.

Mai didn't want to tell her, but Natsuki really didn't look that scary. If she was honest Mai would say Natsuki looked cute, or even a bit sexy with those intense eyes. Not that Mai went that way, of course, but there was already a good number of girls who considered themselves Natsuki's fans.

"Hey, I don't want to get woken up again," Mai pointed out reasonably.

Natsuki scowled, "It won't happen again."

"Right," Mai said skeptically as they walked along one of the many tree lined lanes in Fuka. "Like you never have moments, huh?" she teased, remembering how Natsuki had tried to shoot a peeping tom months ago and got them into their current situation.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki acknowledged grimly. They walked along as she added quietly, "I had a... dream."

"And...?" Mai pressed.

Natsuki blushed as she mumbled, "It was a erotic dream."

Mai looked at her oddly. "Did I just hear you say you had a wet dream?" she asked.

Natsuki winced as several passerby gave them looks. "Do you have to say that?" she asked tiredly. "Geeze..."

Mai chuckled softly, "You are way too repressed, Kuga. I had my first one of those years ago."

"It wasn't my first...," Natsuki started then instantly decided it was a bad idea to continue that discussion. "Anyway, I was a bit startled, so...," she waved it off.

"Huh," Mai nodded thoughtfully. She gave Natsuki a thoughtful look, "It wasn't about me, was it? I know my bosoms can overwhelm people, so..."

"It was not you," Natsuki growled, noting that Mai was clearly getting FAR too much pleasure out of this.

"No?" Mai sounded vaguely disappointed, "You're sure? I'm certain my breasts figured someplace in your fantasies..."

Natsuki just gave her a flat glare. "Would you please just drop it?" she asked.

"Oh, no," Mai smiled. She got in front of Natsuki, walking backwards as she grinned, "I want details, damn it! What did you dream about?"

"None of your business," Natsuki growled.

"Aw, come on," Mai wheedled, "please? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Natsuki shuddered at that thought, "No!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

She is my Master!

Seven

"Midori-san, you wanted to see me?" Shizuru asked the other teacher politely as she entered the office.

Midori gave her a annoyed look, the teacher dressed in her usual casual shorts and t-shirt, They made a odd pair, with Shizuru dressed in her modest but somehow sexy suits vs the other woman's more earthy, casual look.

"Just Midori, please," Midori sighed.

She really wasn't sure what to make of Shizuru, frankly. The part timer was sufficiently wealthy that she didn't HAVE to work, which made it rather hard to get a handle on her. You couldn't threaten her with firing, she didn't CARE. Nor could the principal put much pressure on her, since she donated rediculous amounts of money to the school. So it fell to teachers to try to tackle her as best they could.

"Midori, then," Shizuru smiled.

Midori puffed out a breath. "I understand that two of my students are living with you?" she got right to the point.

Shizuru nodded calmly, "I'm renting them a room, yes. They get a discounted rate in exchange for some housekeeping."

Midori opened her mouth, then closed it. She had heard a LOT of rumors about Shizuru, but...

"And I'm not taking advantage of them, nor am I using them for decadent sex acts or anything else you might be thinking of," Shizuru added dryly.

"I wasn't..." Midori started.

"Oh come on," Shizuru sighed, "I am well aware of my reputation, Midori. But I draw the line at seducing teenagers."

Midori met her eyes, "I'm sorry. Another teacher asked me to bring it up."

Shizuru looked skeptical, but didn't actually call her a liar. "Speaking of Mai and Natsuki, I am easing up on their housework during exam periods. It seems only fair," she noted.

"Yes?" Midori got the sense she was going to add something.

"If you are talking to teachers, you might want to point out to miss Maria that the amount of work SHE is shoveling on is excessive," Shizuru noted calmly. "Talking to various students, she's hitting them with more homework AND exams, which seems... rather unreasonable."

Midori winced. Maria was... something of a battleaxe, but if Shizuru was right she probably would have to talk to her. Which was going to suck deeply.

"Thanks for the heads up," Midori said dryly.

Shizuru batted her eyes sweetly, well aware of the problem she had just dropped in the other woman's lap. "You're welcome," she purred.

As Shizuru left for class, she sighed as she wondered which teacher had put that idea in Midori's head. Her usual suspect would be her old enemy over at Advanced Trig, but honestly he wasn't that subtle. It might be someone else who had Mai and Natsuki in their class, but who?

"Hi Miss Fujino!" Tate waved as he passed, not too subtly ogling her boobs.

Yes, Shizuru could see why Mai dumped the boy. Not that she minded people looking at her, politely, but the man was nearly drooling. She ignored him and kept going.

Passing by in the hallway Yukino saw Shizuru, blushed furiously and hurried on.

Shizuru really wondered a bit about Yukino, despite not having her in any of her classes. The straight laced, studious girl was a academic whiz, along with being on the school council. Interestingly, she was also sumored to be sleeping with school council president Haruka Suzushiro.

'But if so,' Shizuru wondered, 'why does she act like I'm going to gobble her up?'

Classes for the rest of the day dragged, though at least she saw Natsuki another time. She appeared somewhat more rested than she had yesterday, thankfully, though still a bit distracted. And blushy around Shizuru herself, she noted.

Made one wonder...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mai blinked at her friend Aoi. "You mean to tell me that Midori and Nurse Yohko are...?" she blurted out, surprised.

"Shhh!" Aoi hushed her. "It's not common knowledge."

"This school is practically lesbian central," Mai shook her head ruefully. "So you two, Yukino and Haruka, and the teachers?"

"And a few others," Chie agreed. "Two upperclassmen I knew graduated, got together and even started a business together."

"Really? Who?" Mai had to ask

"Lena Sayers and Elliot Chandler," Chie told her and Mai nearly choked. "What's wrong?" she had to ask.

Mai wondered if her friends knew that Lena and Elliot ran a kinky online costume shop? Even better, one that Shizuru shopped at regularly? "They run Fantasy Costumes, right?" she asked the two of them innocently.

Interestingly BOTH Chie and Aoi blushed at that question.

"I take it you've used them?" Mai had to ask.

"I've seen the website," Chie evaded while Aoi blushed. "I think we ordered... one or two things," she admitted.

"You too, Mai?" Aoi turned it around.

Mai just smirked, "Oh, I've picked up a few things." She saw a familiar figure walking ahead of them and waved, "Hey, Natsuki!"

Natsuki Kuga turned, then the slim young woman walked back towards them. She was very striking, with long black hair and dressed in the school uniform. "Mai," she nodded then frowned at the other two, "Chie, still getting in trouble?"

"You know each other?" Mai asked innocently.

"We've met," Natsuki said flatly. She nodded a bit more politely to Aoi, "Nice to see you, too."

"Hi, Natsuki," Aoi smiled wryly. "Boy, how do you manage to nurse grudges so long?" she asked sweetly.

"Really tough nipples," Natsuki answered dryly.

Mai fought down a burst of giggles at that line. "Don't be mean, Natsuki," she chided gently.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes and picked up the pace. "I'll see you at home," she said as she jogged off.

Mai looked at Chie, "What, exactly, did you DO?"

Chie looked sheepish, "It's a long, LONG story, and one I doubt she'd want me to tell."

"Maybe, but if I ask Natsuki about it she'll leave out the good bits," Mai pointed out reasonably.

"She's right about that," Aoi said.

"Well, it was like this...," Chie sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," Natsuki growled.

"I'm REALLY sorry," Shizuru lied sincerely, "It appears they only shipped part of the uniforms. But the blouses we found DO work, right?"

Natsuki grit her teeth. The uniforms this time were a satiny black 'bib' design... with, as Shizuru noted, no undershirt. While they had blouses, the stiff fabric cupped and lifted boobs like a bra, exposing everything.

Mai, annoyingly, found the design amusing as hell. "Whee!" she laughed, bouncing on her feet and making things bounce distractingly.

"Oh boy," Natsuki sighed. "Please let there be no guests tonight."

"Aww, you don't want to be seen in these?" Mai asked, stretching a bit and making the short skirt show off her panties.

"Damn right," Natsuki growled. She wasn't sure if the sexiness of the outfit annoyed her... or the fact it showed off her much more average bust.

"Well, I need to grade some papers," Shizuru excused herself, "Mai, can you start dinner while Natsuki cleans up?"

"Why am I always the one who has to clean?" Natsuki pouted.

"Because you can't cook anything other than ramen?" Mai offered.

"True," Natsuki admitted with a sigh as Shizuru bit back a giggle and left.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

She is my Master!

Interlude

The mysterious pervert who got poor Natsuki and Mai booted from their dorm looked up at the high wall surrounding the Fujino home worriedly. "Well damn," Yuuichi Tate muttered, scratching his light brown hair.

You see, the young man hadn't INTENDED to get the two girls booted from their home a few weeks ago. In fact, he admired both girls immensely. Well, by admired he meant lusted after, but eh. I mean, just LOOK at Mai: she was seriously built. And Natsuki, with that long hair, legs to die for and a sexy, dangerous gaze...

One of Yuuichi 's fave fantasies involved Natsuki, a dominatrix outfit and being stepped on. But that was another thing...

Anyway, that fateful night, Yuuichi had just been out for a evening's walk. All perfectly innocent. YES he ended up in a tree with a camera with zoom lens, but that was because he wanted to bird watch. He had no intention at ALL of pointing the camera through a nearby dorm window and take photos of nearly naked women.

How was he to know Natsuki was armed?

It was probably a replica pistol, but the bullets or whatever whizzing by Yuuichi 's ears had him running for his life. He didn't climb down, he fell, then scrambled to his feet and booked it down the street. His only good luck was that there was so much of a uproar over the gun going off that no one went after him immediately.

For the next few weeks he had laid low, just thankful that he hadn't been caught. But eventually he had wondered what had happened with Natsuki and Mai. Asking around discretely led him to Chie Harada, the mistress of school gossip.

"So," Chie smiled, the boyish young woman meeting him in the cafeteria as she asked, "what did you want to know?"

Yuuichi shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat under her knowing gaze. "You know Mai Tokhia, right?" he asked.

"We know each other," Chie replied ambiguously, "why?"

"I was worried," Yuuichi lied, "I heard she got kicked out of her dorm, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

The look Chie gave him indicated she didn't entirely buy it, but she carried on anyway. "She's fine," she told him, "in fact, she and Natsuki are staying with Miss Fujino."

"Fujino...," Yuuichi blinked a second, "Shizuru Fujino? Her?"

Chie snickered softly. "She's cool," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, yeah but...," Yuuichi started, then decided it'd be a BAD idea to push it. "Anyway, thanks." he said as he got up.

Which brought him back here, looking at a very high wall around the Fujino property. There was no way he was gonna climb over it, that was for certain. Instead he tried to make it look casual as he circled the property looking for access. Over on one side, a tree leaned against the wall, and he could probably climb it...

"This is a REALLY bad idea," Yuuichi muttered, but started climbing anyway.

Dropping down onto the grass, Yuuichi grunted softly. Staying crouched down he hurried over to some ornamental shrubs as he took in the attractive mansion. "Wow," he breathed out as he looked over the two story, big house.

Cautiously he crept forward, trying to guess where the bedrooms were. Hopefully not up on the second floor, because there was no way in hell he was climbing up THAT.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuru Fujino frowned as her cellphone beeped.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked as she was clearing the plates from dinner. Unlike Natsuki she kind of enjoyed all the maid cosplay, and was still dressed in a low cut maid's uniform, with a mini skirt and thigh high stockings.

"Just a message I need to deal with," Shizuru smiled, getting up from the table. "Excuse me," she said.

"See you later," Natsuki sighed, also getting up to help.

As Shizuru moved away, she paused just a moment to enjoy the view. This time Natsuki was in a outfit that looked like a traditional maid's outfit. But the cloth making up the skirt and blouse was semi-transparent, and when the light hit it just right, it provided tantalizing hints of sexy features.

Shaking herself, Shizuru headed into her security room. The chime from her phone had indicated that someone was on the property. She sat down and brought up the cameras, quickly scanning until she found the intruder.

"Well, well," Shizuru murmured as she zoomed in on the boy's face and saved the image.

Tate Yuuichi was NOT one of Shizuru's favourite people, especially after she caught him ogling her breasts a few days ago. Talking to other teachers confirmed her low opinion of the boy, and she asked around about why no one disciplined him. Apparently being on several sports teams had insulated him from punishment...

Yuuichi inched across the property, blissfully unaware he was being watched. Worse, he was actually pretty pitiful at hiding. Did he seriously think crouching down behind a shrub was going to keep him out of sight? It was like some kitten that shoved itself into a paper bad, thinking it was hidden with it's butt sticking out.

Deciding he had gotten near enough to the house, Shizuru casually triggered the external alarm.

Yuuichi LITERALLY jumped a good foot, then looked around wildly before running back to the outer wall. In a move that almost looked like parkour, he bounced himself off the wall, grabbing hold of the branch and pulling himself up the tree.

Then, amusingly, he fell out of the tree and onto the sidewalk outside. "Wonder if I should check to see if he's hurt?" Shizuru started, then saw him get up. Bleeding but unbowed, the young man fled up the street.

With a self satisfied smile Shizuru printed up photos of the boy, as well as saving the night's events to her computer. She rather suspected that the information would come in handy.

"You look happy," Mai noted, smiling as Shizuru went into the kitchen for a drink.

"I think I've solved a problem I had," Shizuru admitted after she poured herself some iced tea. She frowned as she noticed Mai cleaning the kitchen, "You don't need to do that immediately, you know. I know you and Natsuki need study time too."

Mai looked amused, "Trust me, if I don't clean this up you do not want to see the kind of mess that would develop. And I promise I'm being a good girl."

"Oh really?" Shizuru teased.

"Well, good-ish," Mai winked back.

Shizuru laughed at that. "Well, keep up the good work," she said warmly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yuuichi was anxious that night, running into the morning. Had someone seen him? Were they going to call the cops? Was he in serious trouble? But no police appeared, no phone calls disturbed his parents, and in the end he headed for school. Classes were as usual, but whatever good feelings he had went away after he was summoned to the guidance councillor's office.

'Oh crap, oh crap,' Yuuichi thought desperately as he knocked.

"Come in," Midori called, and Yuuichi felt a bit of relief.

'Maybe it's not...,' Yuuichi thought optimistically as he opened the door and went in, but whatever hope he had instantly crashed and burned.

There was Miss Midori, Shizuru AND the Principal herself, Mrs Graceburt. NONE of the woman looked pleased, though Shizuru, interestingly enough, had the most neutral expression. It was as if she didn't REALLY care what happened, exactly.

"Mr Tate," Mrs Graceburt sighed, "thank you for joining us."

"Uhm, what can I do for you?" Yuuichi asked, trying to play innocent.

Midori sighed tiredly, "Don't start, Tate." She looked at him directly, "Were you on Miss Fujino's property last night?"

"No," Yuuichi lied.

Shizuru dropped a photo on the desk of Yuuichi crouching in her shrubs. "I think I caught your good side," she drawled.

Yuuichi winced visibly while the other teachers looked annoyed. Mrs Graceburt looked at Shizuru, "While this is... distressing, Mr Tate here is quite active in school sports and..."

"Is that why he got away with this before?" Shizuru asked archly.

Midori frowned, "He was counselled before, we thought..."

Shizuru sighed. "May we speak privately?" she addressed the two teachers.

Mrs Graceburt looked at Shizuru then nodded slightly. "Yuuichi wait out in the hall, please," she ordered.

Yuuichi but he could hear a bit of the conversation. Enough to realize he was in deep, DEEP trouble.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

She is my Master!

Nine

"Tate got suspended?" Mai blinked as she met for lunch with Chie and Aoi.

"For a full week," Chie confirmed, "and he'll be on academic probation for the rest of the school year."

"Damn," Aoi shook her head. "What did he do?"

Chie shrugged, "What hasn't he done? But I think he finally crossed someone his athletic scholorship couldn't save him from."

"He's THAT bad?" Mai asked.

"Well, he's been very good at staying just on the safe side of the rules," Chie conceded. "But I think he'd have gotten some complaints if he wasn't so popular."

"Yeah. He's your typical jerk jock," Aoi agreed. She looked at Chie, "But what did he do to finally get busted?"

Chie looked at Mai, "I actually kind of thought you'd have heard."

"Huh?" Mai blinked.

"From what I heard he snuck on Shizuru-sensei's property and got caught on camera." Chie said, "and unlike others she wasn't willing to let it slide."

"Good for her!" Aoi smiled.

"Yeah," Mai agreed with them a bit dubiously. Thoughtfully she added, "I hope she didn't do it for my sake."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that day Shizuru gave her an amused look. "No, ah did not do it for you," she smiled.

"I figured I should ask, considering...," Mai shrugged.

Shizuru nodded, "Tate has a fairly long record. That, and his trespassing on my property was enough to finally get him in real trouble."

"I see," Mai nodded.

Shizuru watched her head off, then went back to her paperwork.

Mai, of course, was not the only person to come see her over the Tate situation. The coach of the Kendo team had come in, along with several athletic squads that Tate was on, all complaining over his suspension. Apparently athletic success was more important than the student's moral quality.

"Having fun dealing with the whiners?" Midori asked, sticking her head into the cubicle Shizuru had in the staff room.

"I'm suddenly more sympathetic with the principal," Shizuru conceded.

Midori gave her a sympathetic look. "The sports teams bring in a LOT of donations from alums, so they have a lot of power," she noted.

"Ugh," Shizuru rubbed her eyes. "Thankfully I'm nearly done for the day..."

"Good luck," Midori said. "If it helps any, I think most of the teachers are behind you," she added as she left.

'Well, well behind me,' Shizuru thought wryly. Tho again, she couldn't really blame them THAT much...

Her final class of the day was classic literture, which was fun if boring. Boring, because the books the school chose were, well, bad, fun because Natsuki was there.

"Good afternoon, class," Shizuru drawled cheerfully.

"Afternoon Miss Fujino," they chorused back willingly enough.

Shizuru ordered various students to read pieces of the current book, then quizzed them on how much they understood. It was SO cute watching Natsuki try to hide behind her book to avoid being asked. Just for that Shizuru made sure to at least toss a few questions her way.

Haruka Suzushiro, interestingly, was delivering an absolute death glare. The blonde student council president looked very unhappy with Shizuru...

After class, Haruka marched up to Shizuru's desk. "Yes, Miss Suzushiro?" Shizuru purred.

Haruka gave her a flat look. "Thank you," she finally growled.

THAT wasn't what Shizuru had been expecting. "You're welcome?" she blinked.

"The student council has been trying to get something done about Tate for awhile," Haruka told her, "but we got stonewalled. I'm glad something got done, just annoyed we couldn't do it."

"Ah," Shizuru nodded. That explained Haruka's general irritation.

Another young woman hurried in, "Haruka, you're going to be late..."

"Sorry, Yukino," Haruka smiled at the shorter girl with glasses.

"Miss Fujino, sorry for taking up your time," Haruka nodded as she went.

The two girls sort of instinctively grasped each other's hands. It was quite cute, especially Yukino's blush.

'I guess the rumours are true,' Shizuru noted, smiling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mai, stop brooding about that idiot. Dinner needs to be cooked," Natsuki said firmly.

Mai laughed, "You certainly are Miss Warm and Fuzzy, Natsuki."

Natsuki shrugged, making her annoyingly skimpy maid's uniform move in interesting ways. "Look," Natsuki sighed, "Tate was a dick, he got caught doing something dickish and that's it. It's not your fault."

"That's a pretty effective summary," Mai conceded.

"Do you need help getting dinner going," Natsuki volunteered.

Knowing how much Natsukji hated cooking, Mai was faintly touched by the offer. "Thanks, it's all right. Best get started on cleaning, Shizuru will be back soon."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Natsuke sighed.

Shizuru, interestingly, was nearly a half hour late, and looked visibly tired as she shuffled in.

"Here, let me," Natsuki helped her shrug out of the coat.

"That's more of a butler thing than a maid," Shizuru noted tiredly. She smiled as she added teasingly, "Though you WOULD look good in a suit."

"Shizuru," Natsuki growled.

Shizuru just chuckled softly, setting her briefcase down by the door.

"What held you up?" Natsuki asked as she picked up the briefcase and took it to Shizuru's office.

"Staff meeting," Shizuru sighed. "While I love teaching, the politics are murder..."

Natsuki set the case down by Shizuru's desk as the teacher wandered into the living room and collapsed in a chair. "Tea? Soda?" Natsuki suggested.

"Yea," Shizuru sighed. "please."

Natsuki returned in a few minutes with a piping hot cup of tea, prepared to Shizuru's tastes. "I can get some cookies from Mai's stash, if you like," she added as she set it down beside her.

"Oh, thank you," Shizuru smiled greatfully. She took a sip, "You don't have to wait on me, tho I do appreciate it."

"Finished my homework early," Natsuki noted. "Anyway, I should get back to it..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuru watched admiringly as Natsuki's hips swayed at she left the room. The short skirt and black, lacy panties were a lovely combo...

Shaking herself, Shizuru took a sip of her tea. While ewatching Mai and Natsuki in skimpy maid outfits was fun, she WAS begining to wonder if she needed to get laid. It had been awhile.

Shizuru blinked thoughtfully as she remembered. 'Last summer? Seriously?'

To be continued...

Notes: Sorry on short chapter. Life is intruding on writing time more lately.

The Tate is a Creep bit started out as a jokey thing, then after some thought I realized he had actually broken the law. Oops. I had also read several news stories on athletic departments shielding star athletes from accusations of criminal activity, so I thought I'd work that in.

More lesbians! Unless I mentioned Haruka/Yukino earlier. So far, Mai is the only het female main character I'm featuring. Which may mean I need to bring Mikoto in to snog her... Ha!

Next chapter will probably be a flashback to Shizuru's summer fling. I need to figure out which existing Mai Hime character she may have slept with.


	10. Chapter 10

She is My Master

Chapter Ten

"I still don't quite get how you got Natsuki drunk, considering she and I just started here at Fuka," Mai noted, frowning slightly.

"Before she could be admitted Natsuki had to do some summer school," Chie noted. "That's how I met her, anyway," she explained.

"Ah," Mai nodded.

"She's a cute drunk, too," Aoi noted, amused.

"Happy drunk or sad drunk?" Mai had to ask.

Chie laughed. "The huggy and 'I love you man!' type," she said.

Mai had to laugh at that mental image.

"Do you HAVE to keep spreading that story?" a very cross woman's voice demanded.

"President Suzushiro," Chie said respectfully, "I wasn't telling your part, ma'am."

Mai was sort of... aware of Haruka, they even shared a class, but she didn't really know her that well. The athletic blonde was about the same height, and also like Mai she was generously endowed. Very much so.

Haruka sighed, shaking her head. "I doubt poor Natsuki wants you spreading that either," she noted. She nodded to Mai, "Any incidents with Tate, now that he's been temporarily expelled?"

"I haven't seen him," Mai replied.

"Good. He's been barred from campus, but if you do see him let us know," Haruka said, then strode off.

"Yum," one young lady noted once she left, "I would TOTALLY love her stomping on me in leather boots."

"MIYA!" her friend yelped.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" the fiercely blushing Miya groaned.

"Kinky," the third girl, Yayoi, noted mildly. "Right there with ya, though," she added thoughtfully.

"This school is insane," Mai sighed.

"But we're cute," Aoi teased.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, is Tate's family getting involved?" the principal asked tiredly. School had ended, but there was still paperwork to deal with.

"I had a private conversation with them, along with showing them the photos of Tate on Shizuru's property. The fact that Shizuru could actually press criminal charges has convinced them not to make a fuss," Midori noted.

"Good," Graceburt nodded. "Thank you for handling that," she added.

"Mr Wang has filed another complaint about Shizuru, by the way. She apparently criticized the course load for Maths in public," Midori noted.

Maria groaned quietly. "Is he not aware that every one else is complaining about him TOO?" she wondered aloud.

"I would honestly say it probably doesn't even occur to him," Midori observed.

Maria tossed a pen on her desk in irritation as she added, "And I'd be more likely to fire HIM at this point."

"Then let's get out the generic 'I received your complaint, thank you' letter out, then," Midori shrugged.

Maria chuckled, "Thank you, though that will probably annoy him more."

"Maybe he'll quit and we'll be done with him," Midori said.

"We couldn't be that lucky," Maria noted dryly. "Have I thanked you lately for filling in while my assistant is on leave?"

"Glad to help. Plus the OT is nice," Midori said.

Maria took the hint, "I should let you go. Have a nice night."

"You too," Midori agreed.

'Hope things quiet down, after this,' Maria sighed as she packed up her paperwork and locked up the office.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mai, you continue to make wonderful dinners," Shizuru noted as she sipped her usual after dinner cup of tea.

"Yeah, that was delicious," Natsuki agreed.

"Thank you," Mai said as she adjusted the latest maid uniform. While looking like a conventional maid outfit, the dresses were slit VERY high at the side, highlighting their long legs and panties...

"Sorry," Shizuru noted as Natsuki crossly tried to get enough skirt coverage.

Natsuki scowled at Shizuru. She was really starting to suspect this outfits weren't accidental...

Shizuru just innocently drank her tea. "Thank goodness its friday," she sighed, "I could use a quiet weekend."

"Speaking of weekends," Mai looked over at Natsuki, "can you take me over to that shop you told me about?"

"What shop...," Naysuki started then flushed slightly. "Oh. Is it a problem?"

"The ones I buy at the big stores just aren't working," Mai admitted.

Shizuru looked back and forth between the two girls. "Please tell me what this is about," she grinned.

"Uhm..." Natsuki started uncomfortably.

Mai smiled wryly, "My mass produced bra pinches a bit. Natsuki says she knows a custom shop I can go to get a better fit."

Natsuki went a amusingly pink color.

"She's apparently a regular," Mai added.

"I like quality stuff, okay?" Natsuki blustered.

"Ara ara." Shizuru murmured.

Shizuru silently scolded herself. She had been so preoccupied with putting Natsuki and Mai in sexy outfits, she hadn't really considered what they wore underneath. It was shocking really. Especially since she HAD noticed Natsuki wore nice undies...

Mai was giving Shizuru a amused look, as if she knew EXACTLY what Shizuru was thinking.

Natsuki coughed quietly. "Anyway," she said briskly, "we can go there tomorrow. Does that work for you, Mai?"

"Sure," Mai agreed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Shizuru was torn. She really wanted to invite herself along, but it clearly would be pushy.

Mai smirked. "Why not come along, Shizuru? I'm sure you need ladies unmentionables too." she noted.

"Eeep," Natsuki 'eeped'.

"Well, if it wouldn't be a bother," Shizuru purred. She smiled, "I can drive you, too."

"Sweet!" Mai beamed as Natsuki glowered at them both.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The staff at 'Fantasy Costumes' ran both a mail order service and a store front, both in the city of Fuka. Unlike the mail order side which was more trashy, the shop tried for an elegant, refined feel. Soft, muted colors, racks neatly set up, and staff dressed in simple uniform dresses.

Erstin, sadly, tended to have 'issues' with her uniform.

"You popped a button again," Nina noted, trying VERY hard not to look at the exposed bust.

"I think Miss Sayers deliberately puts me in uniforms that are a size too small," Erstin sighed mournfully as she fixed her top.

'Can you really blame her?' Nina wondered, blushing a bit as she made herself look away.

"Either that or Miss Chandler," Arika noted as she wheeled a rack of nighties from the back.

Much like any other store, the shop 'rotated' their stock. Items were allowed to stay out for a week or so, then replaced with new items. They also varied the styles and colors, so customers could get more variety.

Efficiently the three girls swapped items, while keeping an eye on the door. Weekends tended to be busier, with more random walk in customers. And occassional pervs, who were usually tossed out by Miss Sayers.

There was a sudden burst of laughter outside, and Erstin turned in surprise. "Hmm?" she murmured.

"I can't believe it's THIS store, Natsuki," a amused woman noted just outside, "I'm a regular here."

"Oh joy," the other voice deadpanned.

"Miss Fujino," Arika beamed, recognizing her as they walked in.

"Hello," Erstin said a bit more nervously. She still had vivid memories of being groped the one time when Shizuru got too enthusiastic 'checking the fit' of a bra.

"Good afternoon," Nina bowed slightly, "how can we help you?"

"My friend needs a fitting," the black haired, somewhat bishoujo woman said, gesturing to her companion that was nearly as busty as Erstin.

To be continued...

Notes: YES I had to bring both groups of characters together.


	11. Chapter 11

She Is My Master!

Eleven

Mai Tokhia was looking around her in wonder. After her mother passed away, Mai had learned to take care of herself, including underwear issues. But up until now she had pretty much handled all that stuff via regular supermarket style stores... she'd never been into a specialty shop like this.

"Miss Fujino," Arika beamed. All three young women had cute nametags, along with being dressed in what were almost sexy waitress uniforms.

"Hello," Erstin said a bit more nervously.

"Good afternoon," Nina bowed slightly as she asked, "how can we help you?"

"My friend needs a fitting," Natsuki explained, gesturing to Mai.

"I already know my sizes," Mai started.

"We actually DO recommend you get a fitting," Erstin suggested firmly, "while I'm sure regular store sizing is... all right, they tend to be rushed and imprecise. We want out customers to have the best fitting clothes we can."

"It really IS a good idea," Arika added, "especially with someone as well endowed as you."

"ARIKA!" Nina scolded, "Don't be that blunt."

"But she's really RACKED. She's as big as Erstin," Arika complained.

Nina calmly clapped a hand over Arika's mouth. "I apologize for my co-worker," Nina made them both bow.

Shizuru was visibly trying not to laugh, while Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"It's fine," Mai reassured her, "I get that alot."

"Come with me," Nina volunteered, "we'll confirm your measurements first..."

As she and Erstin headed off with Mai, Arika smiled warmly at the other two. "Miss Fujino, Miss Kuga, what can we do for you today?" she asked.

"We're just here with my friend...," Natsuki started.

"I'm sure we could look at any new items that have come in," Shizuru overrode her.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru, who just smiled sweetly.

Arika tilted her head to the side, but decided just to carry on. "Right this way...," she lead them over to the nearest disply, "We have a new selection of baby doll nighties in, very comfy and sexy. Over here are the new arrivals for teddies..."

Natsuki blinked as she helf up a garment that was more ribbon than cloth. "What does that cover, exactly?" she had to ask.

"Not much!" Arika agreed cheerfully.

"Oy..." Natsuki shook her head.

Shizuru fought back a giggle. Natsuki was so CUTE when she blushed...

"How about something that covers a bit more," Natsuki said firmly.

"Awww," Arika pouted cutely. She brightened as she walked them over to the next display, "We have some new satin robes in too..."

Meanwhile, in the changing room Mai was getting her blouse off. "Oooh, that's got to be uncomfortable," Erstin winced at seeing the 'support bra' Mai was in.

"Erstin," Nina sighed.

"Sorry," Erstin added, as she helped Mai unhook the heavy bra. It reminded Erstin of something from the 50's...

"The regular bras I got at the store just don't support well," Mai shrugged, her now free breasts bouncing a bit.

Nina blushed, but made herself go for the measuring tape. "This may feel a bit cold," she apologized in advance.

"Eeep," Mai murmured as the cold tape went around her chest. Also embarassingly, her nipples went hard...

"What pretty nipples!" Erstin added, making Mai blush harder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Amusingly, Haruka Suzushiro was also browsing the 'Fantasy Costumes' website at around the same time. JUST, it should be noted, for a regular bra and such. No erotic undies for her. She was a respectable young woman, unlike that Fujino.

"Haruka! Your guest is here!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Haruka answered, putting her PC into 'sleep' mode then hurrying off.

Yukino Kikukawa smiled warmly as she saw Haruka arrive. "Good afternoon," she said cheerfully, "thank you for having me over."

"You're always welcome, Yukino," Mrs. Suzushiro beamed.

"Sometimes I think my mother likes you more than me," Haruka noted mildly as they went up to her room.

"I'm certainly less trouble," Yukino teased.

"Meanie," Haruka laughed.

They went into the bedroom, and Yukino sat on the bed as Haruka sat by the computer. "Did we decide on what we're doing?" Yukino asked.

Haruka smiled wryly, "Let's go out for lunch, then we'll see."

Yukino tilted her head curiously, "What's so funny?"

"We're going to have to go out, when we do... uhm, that. Mom kind of heard us," Haruka sheepishly explained.

Yukino burst into giggles.

"Oh, very funny," Haruka sighed. "My parents hit me with a SAFE SEX talk after that."

Yukino giggled louder.

"AND they want to know when we're getting engaged," Haruka dropped that bomb smugly.

THAT stopped Yukino's giggles. "Uhm.. they're okay with us...?" she blinked.

"Mom and Dad both like you alot," Haruka reminded her. "I think the only issue stopping them from suggesting a shotgun marriage is we're not of age."

Just then Haruka brushed her computer mouse, 'awaking' the computer. And bringing up an full page of women's breasts wrapped in silky undies. "Eeep!" Haruka eeped.

"Oooh. That'd look nice on you," Yukino teased.

"YUKINO," Haruka groaned, blushing.

"I do like the ones that have the clasp in front," Yukino added, "they're easier to get off."

"Yukinoooo," Haruka groaned.

Yukino smiled and shrugged. "We'd better head out before we do something and scandalize your mother," she suggested.

"Good idea," Haruka agreed.

Mrs. Suzushiro looked distinctly amused as they headed out. Haruka wondered if she had overheard something, again...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What do you think?" Nina asked just a bit smugly.

"Oh, this is nice!" Mai agreed, looking down at her silk encased breasts.

It was nice too. The fit was much better, there was no pinching and she could breathe comfortably. Compaired to the usual store bought bras she got, this was lovely.

"I'll get two, this time," Mai added as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Would you like your old bra thrown out? Or burnt?" Erstin joked.

Mai laughed as they left the changing rooms. Shizuru was standing with Natsuki, who looked profoundly embarassed.

"But it would look good one you," Arika was saying.

"NO, I will not wear the black leather corset," Natsuki scowled.

"Ara ara," Shizuru murmured, "You WOULD look delicious in it, Natsuki."

"SHIZURU," Natsuki growled.

Shizuru smirked. Natsuki was so cute when she was angry.

Nina decided it was probably better to step in. "Your friend is ready to go," she said, "did you decide on your purchases too?"

"Yes, we're ready," Natsuki cut off Shizuru before she could suggest something else.

Shizuru pouted but went along.

They were ringing up the items, Arika carefully wrapping everything, when an unfamiliar woman's voice called out, "Shizuru!"

"Miss Sayers," Nina blinked.

"RENA?!" Shizuru yelped as she was crushed in a sudden hug.

"Ehhhh?!" Natsuki and Mai blinked.

To be continued...

Notes: Amusingly, I visited the Victoria's Secret website for the first time to research... stuff, for this story. I kinda MENTIONED Haruka/Yukino was a thing earlier, so I figured I'd give them a scene.

Next chapter: we set up how Rena, Elliot and Shizuru know each other.


	12. Chapter 12

She is my Master

Chapter 12

"Shizuru!" the woman's voice called out.

"RENA?!" Shizuru blurted in surprise as she was hugged.

Shizuru felt the slightly taller woman pull back, looking down at her in amusement. "I just got back," Rena said, "It's so good to see you."

Shizuru felt Mai and Natsuki looking on in confusion. "Mai, Natsuki, this is Rena Sayers. She and her partner Elliot Chandler run this place."

"Hello," Mai bowed a bit.

Natsuki, interestingly, almost looked jealous as she saw Rena still holding on to Shizuru. "Ma'am," she said flatly.

"Shizuru, you've been so mean! It's nearly been a year since we spent... time together," Rena purred, then kissed her cheek.

"EEEHH?!" Mai, Natsuki AND the three shop girls reacted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Three years ago...**

Shizuru Fujino had only recently returned to Fuka city, and was still in the process of settling various issues around her inheritance. While her parents had left her enough money and property to live comfortably for the rest of her life, there were claims on other things her parents possessed by other more distant relatives.

Her mother's family, the Kazahanas and her cousin, Mashiro, were arguing in court that they shouldn't have been excluded from the will. Despite their disapproving of the marriage and pretty much shunning her Mom. Even worse, the witch's lawyers had quietly approached Shizuru's to say they would drop the case in exchange for a cash payout. Frankly, Shizuru was tempted to just fight it out in court only to spite them.

"I need a drink," Shizuru decided. She had heard there was a lady's club in Fuka, so ended up there, having a drink and observing the pretty ladies.

A attractive brown haired woman and a boyish looking blonde were talking and drinking, the brown haired woman laughing at the other's comments. As Shizuru watched them she felt a twinge of envy. She had had a few flings in university, but nothing that had lasted...

Apparently feeling her gaze, the one woman suddenly got up and walked to Shizuru's table. "Hey, wanna join us for a drink?" the pretty blonde asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose...," Shizuru tried to refuse politely, though she found herself rather intrigued, honestly.

The blonde grinned, "Trust me, it'll be fine!"

The blonde practically dragged her over, while the other woman looked very amused. "Rena Sayers," she introduced herself, "and the impatient one is Elliot Chandler."

"Shizuru Fujino," she introduced herself bemusedly.

"I know it's a bit of a cliche for me to say this, but I haven't seen you around here before," Rena noted mildly.

"I just moved back into town," Shizuru admitted. "I'm looking into getting into teaching, soon." she added as she sipped her drink.

"Oooh," Elliot grinned, "I'd have liked to be in your classes."

Rena casually punched Elliot in the shoulder, who laughed. "We're partners in a small business," Rena added.

"Really? What kind?" Shizuru asked.

Rena hesitated but Elliot just grinned, "Sexy undies by mail order!"

"What." Shizuru blinked.

"That's a reaction I'm used to," Rena chuckled, "We have a storefront too, but yes... we're a lingere and sex toy shop, basically."

"On one hand I'm tempted to say 'best job ever' but I guess there's not much playing going on," Shizuru noted thoughtfully.

"Oh, we do SOME playing...," Elliot snickered.

Rena poked her, again, but Elliot ignored it. "It's our day off today, or we wouldn't be here," Rena admitted.

"We really need some part timers," Elliot sighed, "we work six days a week, basically." She brightened, "You wouldn't want a part time job, would you?"

"ELLIOT," Rena sighed.

Shizuru just laughed. All of them had had two or three drinks, and were more than a bit buzzed. "I wouldn't mind seeing your shop," she admitted.

All three soon rode there in a taxi, and Rena unlocked the store and shut the alarms off. "Ladies first," Rena waved her inside.

"Oh wow..." Shizuru managed to get out, gazing around her at the various displays, clothes racks and such.

"Come on! You'd look GREAT in this!" Elliot suggested, holding up a purple nightie set, with barely there bra and panties.

"Let's all dress up," Rena winked.

They (of course) ended up in bed together.

Well, they ACTUALLY started out on the desk. But they ended up in bed eventually.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It turned out that Rena and Elliot were a committed couple, but they liked to bring in a third woman to 'spice things up' at times. Which Shizuru was basically fine with. Plus the two women were very 'low pressure' about things.

Which was nice, as the legal stuff was still dragging on in the background, not to mention Shizuru starting out as a part time teacher, then FINALLY landing a full time position. While she didn't need to work, she liked having a job.

"I still think you should just pay them off," Elliot suggested at her and Rena's house, talking about the inheritance law suit. Everyone was over for dinner, including a former girlfriend of theirs and her mate.

"I can afford the legal fees," Shizuru shrugged, "and my lawyer is hoping we can hit Mashiro for my legal costs too."

"Oooh, a very vicious bit of revenge," Una Shamrock smiled admiringly, her short brown hair falling into her eyes. She pretended to be wide eyed and innocent as she asked her, "How do you nurse such grudges?"

Shizuru gave the older woman a cool look, "Tough nipples."

Rena fought down a laugh.

As Elliot and Shizuru ducked into the kitchen for more drinks Shizuru had to mutter, "I can't believe Rena dated her."

Elliot sighed, "First girlfriends. What do you do?"

"True," Shizuru conceded as they carried out beer and glasses of wine.

Irma Vandervelde, Una's current girlfriend, gave them an apologetic look. "Thank you," she said, taking her wine.

"No problem," Shizuru answered Irma quietly.

"So, are you still running the porn shop?" Una asked Rena disdainfully.

"Yes. And it's doing very well, actually," Rena replied evenly, "we're planning to hire some staff for the storefront."

"And the sex toys are surprisingly profitable," Elliot added smugly.

Una scowled, but quickly plastered a smile on her face.

Irma picked up on the tension and quickly changed the topic. "Shizuru, you're a teacher, right? Where are you working?"

"The local high school," Shizuru smiled, "I'm English Literature, though because it's high school level, I do some of everything."

"Maths and phys ed and such?" Elliot asked. She dropped her voice to a purr, "Bet you look cute in gym clothes."

Irma snickered as she suggested to Elliot, "You should start selling adult sized school gym uniforms."

"That's... not that bad of an idea," Elliot admitted and Rena laughed.

They talked and drank, then as evening came the two guests left. Rena cleaned up as Elliot went to check on their site traffic. Shizuru helped collect the bottles and such, then moved to dry the dishes Rena was washing.

"There's something I wanted to talk about," Shizuru started.

Rena gave her a faint smile, "You're breaking up with us."

"Well, yes," Shizuru admitted. "Was I that obvious?"

Rena passed a rinsed dish to Shizuru, "You didn't seem happy lately..."

Shizuru gently dried as she mused, "Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed all this. But... I want something more, I suppose."

"You want the wife and two point five kids," Rena teased mildly. She added, "I can totally understand that, of course."

"I never really considered myself domestic," Shizuru smiled, "but I guess so."

"We'll still be friends?" Rena asked hopefully.

"Of course," Shizuru reassured her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Now...**

'I haven't been as good about the friends thing,' Shizuru admitted to herself as she pulled away from Rena.

"How is Elliot?" she asked. "You both were in Europe, right?"

"Hitting the fashion houses," Rena agreed, "we have lots of new stock coming in, too."

To be continued...

Notes: Basically, if a major female character in Mai Otome Sifr existed, she's part of the 'older lesbian' community in this fic. Ha.


	13. Chapter 13

She is My Master!

Chapter 13

Shizuru was tied up on her bed, stockings used to secure her arms and legs to the bedposts. She was dressed in some VERY scanty undies that barely concealed her breasts, or her pussy. She was breathing hard, and struggling weakly.

Natsuki emerged from the shadows. The leather corset, boots and gloves were glossy, yet somehow menacing in the dim light.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru managed.

"You are SO going to pay for dressing me up in those sexy outfits against my will," Natsuki growled out sexily.

"Eeep," Shizuru's eyes widened.

Natsuki slowly climbed up on the bed, eventually straddling Shizuru. She sat back, them played with the riding crop she had brought with her.

Shizuru watched it slap against Natsuki's palm, wide eyed.

"Payback is a BITCH," Natsuki purred and struck.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"And THAT'S when I usually wake up," Shizuru admitted.

Elliot Chandler burst into laughter over the phone.

"Your sympathy overwhelms me," Shizuru noted.

Rena Sayers was also giggling. "Poor Shizuru," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah.." Shizuru chuckled herself.

"Feeling a little frustrated?" Elliot teased, "Haven't been getting off lately?"

"I am NOT into the whips and chains stuff," Shizuru said primly.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me?" Rena chanted cheerfully.

"I will admit, Natsuki does look very good in a leather jacket," Shizuru conceded.

Elliot snickered softly.

"To be honest," Rena said thoughtfully, "I think you feel a bit guilty, and your subconscious wants you punished."

Shizuru sighed softly. She had, in a moment of weakness, confessed to her dressing up Mai and Natsuki in various naughty maid outfits. And both of her friends had been an even mix of amused and appalled.

Elliot, who was in the amused camp, noted, "Oh come on. They can't have NOT noticed Shizuru is putting them in sexy maid cosplay."

"Well, I know Mai does," Shizuru admitted, "Natsuki... is a bit focused on other stuff."

Rena offered, "Maybe get some actual normal maid outfits?"

Elliot teased, "Do we even carry those?"

"NOT HELPING," Rena growled at her girlfriend.

Elliot just laughed merrily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mai Tokhia was actually a little surprised at all the attention her new bra was getting.

Mind you, she really shouldn't have been that stunned. She WAS one of the better looking girls in her class... and, honestly, she was racked. So yes, people noticed.

"That guy so SO drooling over you," Aoi teased.

"AOI...," Mai sighed.

Aoi, amusingly, had also gotten directions to the shop for herself. It turns out Chie liked her in sexy undies too. The things you learn...

"So, did you hear the latest about Tate?" Aoi asked, referring to the Kendoist who had kind of stalked Mai.

"I don't really want to hear anything about him, as long as he leaves me alone," Mai sighed.

"Chie found out his family have decided to switch schools for him," Aoi noted cheerfully, "so he's probably going to be out of your hair for good."

"Well, that's a relief," Mai conceded.

"Of course now there's going to be a scramble to replace him on the various sports teams... and they're going to blame you," Aoi pointed out.

"Oh joy," Mai sighed.

COINCIDENTALLY, up ahead in the hallway, a tall young woman was being recruited for the Kendo team. "Please, Mikoto-sama! With Tate gone, we need you!"

Mikoto Minagi was, amusingly, nearly a head shorter than the young man, and was a slim, slightly tomboyish figure. Her school uniform only kind of fit, as her family had bought one size bigger assuming she'd grow into it.

"I really don't like competing, though," Mikoto complained.

Takeda sweated as he bowed. The school kendo team was, bluntly, only about average, and they had BADLY depended on Tate's combat power. With him gone, they were hosed.

"Please! I will try to grant any reasonable request in return," Takeda begged.

Mikoto looked away, then blinked as a gorgeous strawberry blonde swept by... with absolutely huge breasts. "Wow..."

"Yeah, that's Mai Tokhia," Takeda nodded. His devious mind raced, "I could introduce you... in exchange for joining the kendo team."

Mikoto gave him a dubious look...

"Please?"Takeda added.

"All right..," Mikoto conceded with a sigh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"New maid outfits? AGAIN?" Natsuki huffed once they got home.

Shizuru fought back a smile. Grumpy Natsuki was so cute! "I've talked to Rena and Elliot, they have assured me there will be no problems this time," she said as they checked over the packages.

"This one's mine I think," Mai opened the one box. It was an actual maid outfit... but clearly sort of vintage. Long dress, apron, amusingly a plunging neckline, but otherwise decent.

Natsuki noted, "That's going to please your fans at school."

"It is a bit dowdy, otherwise," Mai actually sounded disappointed.

"Open yours," Shizuru ordered Natsuki, even if she WAS disappointed by the outfits. With skirts this long she couldn't even see panties.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsuki muttered, then stopped. "What the fuck."

"What?" Shizuru blinked. Rena and Elliot wouldn't have pranked her or something...?

"It's a butler uniform," Mai laughed.

"WHAT." Shizuru repeated.

It was in fact, a woman's tailored butler uniform. Black pants, vest and jacket, white shirt and all the accessories.

Natsuki was holding up the jacket as she asked, "How...?"

Shizuru looked equally confused. "Oh!" she blinked, "I did look at that page in the catalog... but I'm sure I didn't click on anything."

Mai was clearly amused. "Natsuki, you should try it on," she suggested.

"What," Natsuki blinked,

"Come on," Mai grinned, "I bet it would look good on you."

"No way," Natsuki said flatly.

"Please, Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled. "I think it would look good on you."

Natsuki looked at both Mai and Shizuru giving her puppy dog eyes, then sighed. "Okay, I'll do it," she grumbled, taking the clothes and stalking off.

"I'll go change too," Mai added. She smirked, "Even if this outfit is a bit boring."

Shizuru just ignored that.

Mai emerged in a few moments. About all you could say for the outfit was that it was traditional maid-like. At least it made her boobs look good... "Can I cut down the dress length, at least?" Mai complained, "I swear, I'm gonna trip in this."

"It looks pretty, tho," Shizuru lied a bit.

Mai gave her a dubious look.

Natsuki emerged, and both Mai and Shizuru stared. She looked like a elegant butler, right out of a movie or anime. She had tied back her hair in a pony tail, adding just the right touch of dignity.

"Mistress," Natsuki bowed slightly from the waist, "welcome home."

Mai squealed, "Natsuki, that is SO COOL!"

Shizuru was surprised to find herself turned on a bit. She liked to think she was the top... but she could easily imagine some interesting scenarios with Natsuki in THAT suit.

Mai raised her eyebrow, "Shizuru?"

"Oh, sorry," Shizuru forcefully banished the naughty thoughts, "Natsuki, you look fabulous."

Natsuki blushed but smiled.

To be continued...

Notes: It's kind of nice having adults Shizuru can interact with. Might keep using Rena and Elliot.


End file.
